


Come Over Here And Make Me

by mordecry



Series: Borderlands Drabbles [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Jack is on the verge of crying, M/M, Rhys is being smudgy, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordecry/pseuds/mordecry
Summary: 99 bugs in the code,99 little bugs.Take one down,patch it around,127 little bugs in the code.





	Come Over Here And Make Me

_His eyes were fixed on the dark monitor. Everything was black, except for a few green code lines._

* * *

 

Username: HJack69  
Password: ************

ACCES TO SYSTEM

Version 3.4.6  
Initializing…  
  
struedit.bui -r -s -unauth  
syslog = false;

Struct group_info init_groups = .usage = ATOMIC_INIT(2);

Struct rhysbutt *groups_alloc(int gidetsize);

If (!rhysbutt)

Return NULL;

Rhysbutt->alltheyes = perfectbutt;

Else {

For ( i = 0; I < perfectbutt; i++) {

B = (void*)__Atlas_still_sucks(USER);

If (!b)

Goto this_would_be_so_badass;

Group_info->blocks[i]=b;

}

}

Return rhysbutt;

 

* * *

 

 

Or, well that would have been pretty badass if programming would be like that, but it wasn’t.

The thing was, nothing people saw in movies or what they imagined programming was like, was not the case. It was filled with tears and rage instead, with working on an interface that looked like it had been made 1998 and they were living in the goddamn 2840s. No one ever made a software for programming to make it look badass, every IT-Person was too much distracted with crying over bugs.

So instead of typing great lines about Rhys’ butt and making fun of Atlas, Jack stared at the endless and uncool looking lines of codes. If he was honest, it all hadn’t made sense to begin with, but it had worked. Well, until now. He wanted to add a simple line, but now everything crashed and he had hoped that deleting the previous added line would help, but it didn’t. Instead the code had now 583 bugs and Jack was about to cry the same amount of tears.

“Goddamnit. What kind of shitload of a program are you even?”, the former Hyperion CEO mumbled and his eyes were fixed on one of the lines, he could just not figure it out.

Caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed Rhys who had walked by and was now looking at the Monitor as well.

“Ugh … Jack?”, the younger male raised his voice.

“Not now, cupcake. I’m working, can’t you see?”

Jack didn’t even look up while talking, he was too much distracted by figuring out his problem, so that he did also not notice the faint smile on Rhys’ features.

“Sure, sure.”, Rhys shrugged slightly, feeling a rush of confidence going through his body as he leaned over and typed a simple ‘;’ at the end of one line. And with that all the 583 bugs vanished and Jack was left dumb folded.

“You just forgot something.”, Rhys said with a stupid smile on his face that made Jack want to punch him. “I mean the mistake was pretty obvious and you could think that someone like you would be able to actually find it, but …well.”, Rhys shrugged while playing his luck with Jack.

They constantly mocked each other, but Rhys was usually a bit more careful about it, since Jacks moods were unpredictable. But right now, confidence and pride was rushing through his body even though it had just been such a tiny thing. Jack was known for his skills, the other could probably hack anything. Rhys was good too, but couldn’t live up to the other, so this was something he counted as a huge victory.

“Good thing I was here to help you, Jack, or else you might have sat there, staring at the screen for another 2 hours”, Rhys voice sounded more and more amused while he kept on mocking, Jack on the other side growled slightly, but a hint of a smile was still on his features.

Maybe he was just glad that the problem got solved one or another way.

However, his eyes gave out amusement, Rhys noticed the others playful nature and his grin turned into something shadier, something with a second thought.

“Ohw, shut up, pumpkin.”

“Come over here – “, Rhys slowly backed off still with that twisted grin, “and make me.”

With that Jack leaped up from his chair, Rhys chuckled and ran through the room out into the hallway where Jack caught up to him and soon they were both trapped between hot kisses and second thoughts.


End file.
